


ichor

by unlitstars



Series: ichor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlitstars/pseuds/unlitstars
Summary: When Gods bleed.





	ichor

when your blood runs gold  
your heart turns cold  
when your love is with the dark  
and your hate left with the mark

who do you turn to, foolish child  
who do you turn to for help?

but help always arrives far too late  
one will have to succumb to fate  
is far from the end of life  
peace bears the weight of strife

but you bleed gold, foolish child  
you bleed with the colour of change

the blood spilt will never be gone  
nothing to do but continue on  
life finds its way back to the road  
to live is but a privilege bestowed

the darkness, foolish child  
what is the darkness without the light?

what you seek should never be  
stay away, little bird, stay free  
those caged without lock or key  
bound with chains; insatiable glee

you cannot save them all, foolish child  
you cannot save those who do not wish to save themselves

it hurts it hurts; phantom pain  
it’s gone it’s past; pelting rain  
you felt—tears, lakes, waterfalls  
raining blood like memory calls

you can find beauty, foolish child  
you can find beauty in the strangest of places

when you can find harmony in discord  
and you can see penalty in reward  
when you seek to break through the darkness  
you’ll understand in resounding starkness

what it means, foolish child  
what it means to bleed true gold

when you wield power with a fingertip  
all you search for is companionship  
revenge is sweet, but home even sweeter  
living on the edge; you’ll start to teeter

it is a lonely road ahead, foolish child  
it is a lonely road ahead for us all

maybe one day you’ll understand  
maybe you’ll only understand then  
what it truly means  
to bleed

Ichor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes more sense to you than it did to me.


End file.
